The Need
by J S Arnold
Summary: Damon is need of help from a witch, and Bonnie simply can't refuse him when she is trapped, naked, in the shower. Will Bonnie betray Elena, or will she lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

AR One-Shot

I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries

T for some language

**Torn**

**1  
**

Bonnie didn't hear the flapping of wings with the warm shower spraying on her face but she saw a shadow on the other side of the shower curtain. She couldn't breathe for a few moments as a white hand began to pull it back. She heard herself gasp and the hand disappeared, but the shadow remained.

She practically jumped out of her skin when he pulled the shower curtain open, her brown body pressing against the back wall of the shower. She stared at him and he stared back; they exchanged mixed expressions, her's outraged and embarrassed. His mouth was predatory and slick with all the things he could have said. He _would_ have told her how her shivering little body sent shivers up and down his own. He would have made some indecent comment about how the cold wall made goose-bumps appear on her breasts. He would have asked her to model for him sometime. If only he didn't _need_ her desperately.

"Damon..." she began, but he put up a single finger to silence her.

"Bonnie, shut up," he dragged his hand through his dark hair and closed his eyes, _be nice Salvatore_, "I need you- your... powers..." he hated having to ask for stuff but he didn't want to force her, if he didn't have to, "I need you to make Elena see sense..." he dragged the s out as he thought, "To want..." he frowned and directed his eyes away from her smirk, "to see that she's meant to be with _me_." He felt his cheeks warm a degree or two as he cringed. He wasn't used to feeling embarrassed – and he hated it. It made feel vulnerable and weak.

"Why, now?" she exclaimed, gesturing to her naked and shivering body, referring not to his request but to the timing. _Couldn't he have waited until she had dressed?_

"Bonnie, I've never felt this way about _anyone_," _not even Katherine_, "I need her with me. I need her to realise she has the wrong guy. I need... her..." he cringed at the adolescence in his tone. He was whining about his life like a bloody teenager.

"I can't do that.." she began, but he interjected abruptly.

"Can't, or _won't_?" he snapped, unintentionally baring his fangs in frustration and menace. He knew that this wasn't the way to go about this, but she didn't _understand._ He saw her tremble and her eyes grow wide with a fear that he usually saw in his victims before he killed them. He wasn't going to kill her, but he wouldn't be able to stop himself from considering it anyway.

"Stephen..." she began in the way of explanation, pre-empting his reaction and pressing her back harder against the wall. The shower-head oozed water onto her bare shoulders.

"Who gives a fuck about Stephen? This is about _me_ and what _I _want. I _**want**_Elena, Bonnie."

He through her a towel as she stretched to reach for one from the radiator. It felt warm around her, but still her skin prickled with awareness of him. She didn't want him to know that his piercing gaze burned holes into her skin, that he could evoke _this _kind of reaction in her. She didn't want to be his rebound girl if everything went wrong – she would rather be alone and Elena's friend.

"I won't do it Damon."

He narrowed his eyes and in an instant he had her on her knees in front of him. "You _will _do this for me, Witch." He watched her as she struggled to her feet, her dark head turned down to the ground. He could tell before she even thought of an answer that she would refuse still, despite his silent threat. "Don't think I will just walk away from this, Sweetheart, you _will _do as you're told."

She gulped and gave a yelp as his nails dug cruelly into her shoulders. She had no reason to doubt that he could make her suffer if she refused a second time. She drew in a shaky breath, "Please, Damon!" she whispered.

"_**Say it**_." he hissed frighteningly. He continued to rest his fangs on the thin skin above her pounding artery, a threat that could not be misunderstood. He didn't do anything more to convince her.

"Yes!" she screamed, "Yes, ok? I'll do this one thing, but if Elena gets hurt -"

"You'll what?" he purred into her damp neck, "Turn me into a frog? A mouse? A vole? I'm a fricken' vampire, what kind of _chance_ do you have against me?"

She groaned and pushed him away. He let her do this, but it was clear by the easy smile he wore that she could never really harm him. He could do some damage to her though, and a small part of him hoped that she would remember that the next time she thought about fighting his will.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked finally.

"I _need _you to _convince_ her that she's made the wrong choice – that it's me she's been longing for all her life. Can you do that for me?" He asked as a question but there was no mistaking that she didn't have a choice.

"I guess so," she began quietly, "but I think you're going -" he stopped her there with a deadening look that made her wilt.

"Does it look like I give a damn about what you think?" he asked her as her legs began to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack**

**2**

He stared out of the window as she donned her underwear, knowing that another look at that lithe body would send him over the edge. He could wait for her for another minute, he supposed, and not be forced to ravage her. He didn't _want_ to bite her, but he did. _He _didn't want to hurt this girl who would do as he told her to, but the predator inside him ached for it. _C'mon Damon, have some back-bone. Humans are for eating, for using, for playing with. _They were more than that, he insisted to the monster, this one is useful.

"We're going to talk about this." Bonnie told him gruffly, pulling from her wardrobe some baggy trousers. The skinny jeans she loved were more flattering on her, but that was why she wouldn't wear them. He had already seen too much of her without her emphasizing her curves. She knew she wasn't being silly by acting modest around him. It wasn't just that he was a man, or that he was sick -twisted-, but because he was dangerous.

"Talk about what? My stunning good-looks? _Your_ fabulous body?" In a flash he had his arm around her shoulders and was grinning at her reflection in a mirror. He had no reflection, and in the world reflected back at him, he didn't exist.

"You can't just _visit_ me in the shower, Damon. There has to be boundaries."

He still stared at her reflection in the mirror, and his words tumbled from his lips, "I'm sick of being told the things I can't do," he growled, turning away from her as anger boiled inside of him, "She _will_ be mine, Bonnie, and you _will_ make her see that."

"She's my friend..." she began, but a cold hand to the side of her face stopped her from saying anything more. She felt the tingling reaction on her skin as the slap resonated through her. She had never been hit before, and for a few moments she stood stunned. He had put some strength behind it and in her mouth she tasted blood.

"You _will _make her see that." he repeated.

He watched her carefully as she lifted a dusty volume from high up on a shelf, his hands holding her up so she wouldn't have to search for a ladder too. That would waste time, he reasoned as he held her up high via hands at her arm pits. She seemed almost to scan the spines of the books at vampire speed, her eyes twitching quickly. He hoped that she wasn't stalling while she thought of a spell to incapacitate him

"How much longer?" he asked in a child-like tone, "I'm getting bored." She could feel his fingers grip her tighter and she winced.

"I'm trying to help you Damon. Relax-"

He released her suddenly and she fell to the dusty floor clutching a leather-bound volume. She dropped it as she landed on her back, gasping for air and staring up at Damon as if she couldn't quite believe what he had just done. There was a shooting pain up and down her left side where she had taken the biggest blow. She wanted to scream, although she knew no one would hear her, but she felt pretty damn sure that he would probably kick her if she tried anything.

Damon plucked the book from her trembling fingers and saw the spell instantly. It had a picture of a maiden trapped between two men, and below the picture there was small caption briefly describing what the spell achieved. He read it quickly in his head before thrusting it back at the shaking Bonnie – he had to make sure that there was not anything that would harm him.

"You're coming with me." he told her.

Elena had been kissing Stefan on her bed when she felt it. What she felt was a shift, almost, something changing. It seemed that the kisses that had made her feel so joyous a couple of minutes ago now felt like needles pressing into her lips. She tried to pull away, but Stephen held her tightly and there was no way she could break his hold. It wasn't until she gave a muffled scream that he finally let her push him away. She licked her lips and tasted the tangy, metallic, sweetness of blood.

"Elena..." Stefan said in alarm as he stared in horror at the blood coating her lips. He touched his own lips and couldn't feel anything that could grazed her – not his teeth, which were fully retracted, "I'm sorry." but he didn't know what he was sorry for.

She covered her mouth with her hand as she ran to the bathroom, careful not to get any crimson droplets on her bedroom floor. She felt too stunned to wonder if Stefan would follow her, but when she stood in front of the mirror she saw she was alone in the shadowed room. The light above her flickered enough that she could see the blood seeping from the corner of her lips.

She couldn't understand it, but inside her a darkness was forming. She thought she wouldn't mind if her boyfriend bit her, wherever he wanted, but this disturbed her. She had had a different expectation of what it would be like, the first time. Because, she _had _wanted Stefan to bite her.

_Stefan_.

"Stefan," she called as she emerged from the bathroom, her hands holding an old towel to her mouth, "Everything's ok. It's just a bit of blood..." But Stefan was gone, the thin curtains over the window were rustling in the cold night breeze, and she felt her heart plummet from her throat to her feet. _It is good that he left_, a voice told her softly, _you don't want __**him**__ tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

It must have been just over a minute after Damon left her that Bonnie found herself pinned to the ground in a supernaturally firm grip. She had been thinking torturous thoughts since Damon had made her cast the spell. She hated using dark magic, and knowing she had caused pain wounded her more than any blade. Stefan held her to the floorboards with a strength no human man could possess. His mouth was set in a grim line of determination and his eyes blazed.

She thought he would hit her like Damon had, and he looked so frightening, his face hovering above hers, that he must have entertained the idea. It felt so more frightening when the _gentle_ brother bared his fangs.

"What have you done, Bonnie?" he said pleasantly enough, though he spat her name like a curse. He squeezed her chin between his finger so tightly that even her bones throbbed, as if he never really wanted to hear an answer. She couldn't speak for a time, her need to be honest verses her instincts for survival. Her brain reasoned that Stephen wouldn't kill her, he wasn't the type, but her heart insisted that he was a monster and was capable of anything.

"Damon made me do it," she whimpered, not sure even if this was the correct answer. Had Damon forced her to do anything? Sure, he had been intimidating, but had he actually threatened with words? She felt anguish at this realisation, realising that she could be the only one to blame. Surly, Elena would never speak to her again.

"Is there any way to reverse it, a counter spell?"

"Maybe. But it was quite a powerful spell – there might not be a cure."

Elena tried to shove Damon off her but his hand was buried in her hair and he would tug at it. He attacked her with his mouth savagely, sucking her tongue in a way that made her gag, and trapped her body beneath his. He caught her tears on the sides of his fingers as he forced her her to face him. He liked how she still fought him even though she must know that her efforts are futile.

"Stop it Elena," he teased, his tone mocking, "you're driving me _crazy_." He had his hand up her shirt and his fingers were tap-dancing on her breasts, dancing to the rhythm of her heart. He watched her as closed her eyes and moaned. Her heart was beating so fast.

"How did you get Bonnie to cast that spell, Damon," she asked, surprising him, "And don't lie, you at least owe me the truth."

"I don't know what you could possibly mean, Elena, dear." he breathed into her ear, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. He kissed her and smirked.

"All I know is that one minute Stefan's kissing me," she blushed at the bitter intensity in his eyes, a dangerous gleam, "and the next he's bitten me. I don't understand..." and she ducked her head to hide her hurt. She thought that Damon didn't care about her, that his actions towards her had been solely to rekindle a lost love, to recreate it. She wouldn't be _hurt_ by that, she thought as he stared into her eyes with an expression she could not recognise – had he ever looked at her that way before?

"Let's not think about that, Elena. Let's live in the present and enjoy this time..."

Elena turned on him then, punching him as hard as she could in the jaw. He was such a pig – she knew that she could never love him like he wanted. This was not the way to win her heart, or more crudely, steal her from Stefan. She took him by surprise, and for a split second she thought that she had done harm. She turned and sprinted towards the only door in the large room. She didn't look behind her but she could hear him getting to his feet. She could hear him growl menacingly.

"Oh, Elena, Elena, Elena..." he said tiredly, "how about you get your fucking ass back here and I forget this little outburst?" She had managed to climb to the open window, but below her there was only jagged rocks to break her fall if she jumped. It would hurt, but what other choice did she have?

She jumped from the ledge and Damon reacted on instinct; He pounced for the window and caught her arm just nanoseconds before it fell out of reach. He could hardly hear her yelp of pain as her arm dislocated from it's socket through the buzzing in his head. She hung for the window like a flag blowing in the wind.

Stefan heard her cry echo in the trees of the forest as he sprinted through it with Bonnie screaming in his arms. He knew that Elena was hurt and it only doubled his speed. Bonnie had let him take some of her blood and the magic coursing through her veins gave him a burst of life like no other had. He hadn't tasted a witch before, and the experience was overwhelming – it made him want to tear Damon apart.

Bonnie had had her eyes closed for the majority of his run through the trees, but her eyelids suddenly opened wide and she stared at him with fear. He knew without having to slow his pace that she was seeing the future.

"Bonnie?" he asked breathlessly, "What's wrong, what do you see?"

She didn't say anything but her gaze flickered. He followed it's direction and saw a limp body hanging from the window. His world felt as if it was crashing all around him as he gazed upon the limp body and it's face.

"Elena!" he yelled through the forest, scattering the woodland animals at his feet.

Bonnie felt her blood run cold when Damon's eyes fell on her. She felt a fear so great that it dwarfed her relief to see Elena still alive. What had she been thinking by coming back here?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Damon pulled her back to him easily, his head throbbing as blood surged to his brain, with such force that she crashed into the floor. He felt so angry at her for endangering her life like this, and angry with himself for driving her to _this_. How could he have been so blind, so cruel, when it had always been true that he loved her? _He loved her. _He loves her, more than anything, but he cannot help himself from doing her harm. It drives him crazy the duality of his nature; he is a monster, a killer of many thousands, but his passion contradicts his carnal actions. Could it be possible that love can transcend the physical for Damon Salvatore – the self pronounced sex god?

He pressed his ear against her breast and listened with everything he had. It took a moment for the room to still, but once it settled he could hear her heart faintly beating. A tear rolled down to his nose as he laid there for a moment just listening. If her dangling from the window hadn't killed her, he felt sure that him throwing her like rag doll brought her closer. He pounded on the floor a few inches away from her head and howled. _**No, no, no no**_, he thought and gave an inhuman roar.

Stefan heard, _felt_ his brother's fury as he came in sight of the mansion. He heard the anguish in the sound and felt the growing sickness in his stomach. He knew that even Bonnie, with her average senses, could hear it because her face paled and the corners of her lips sagged. She hadn't seen another vision, but she didn't have to to know what it was that they would find. She hadn't told Stefan everything because she knew that he would just shut down. They both needed to get to Elena as quick as possible – they didn't need Stefan to do something _stupid_. What she had seen in her vision was an unconscious Elena, her neck covered in gore.

Damon lifted his head from her neck and took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her deathly expression. She was beautiful even when she was perhaps minutes away from death, like an angel, he thought grimly. With his hand on the her cheek as gentle as a snowflake on a winter morning, he whispered a plea for her forgiveness.

"I love you Elena," he said, "and that's how I know that I can't ever be without you. I _need _you." And as she took her final breathes he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh where her pulse beat the strongest. She moaned once, but as her life flowed into him she grew silent.

He drank and drank until there was nothing left to take, not wasting a moment because now he could hear his brother's footsteps. He bit into wrist until crimson droplets feel easily and hugged Elena's head as it dribbled easily into her mouth.

When Stefan reached the hall outside the room he stopped as if he were flash frozen. For a few seconds he stood staring, not breathing, his face transforming into a terrifying grimace. The witch blood inside him seemed to have enhanced more than just his strength, because he felt as though there was nothing he couldn't do. With this blood inside him he knew that it would be simple to tear his brother to shreds, and for the first time in a century and a half he really wanted to destroy him.

Bonnie reached the top of the stairs just in time to see Stefan's clawed fist delve into Damon's flesh. She couldn't understand it, but the sight of Damon bleeding and helpless hurt her. She hated how he groaned in agony, and how Stefan drove his fist over and over into his brother's face. Every time he received a blow she felt it too and yelped. It wasn't a passionate love she felt for him, but instead that of a mother; his pain was her pain. She felt his agony within herself. She cared about him and couldn't stand to see him in pain. She took a step forward, but not before Elena's slim body slammed into Stefan with a strength that was inhuman. It was surreal at first to see her pounce, like a tiger on it's prey, but she understood a moment too late.

Elena tilted her head like a puppy and frowned. She had been reckless and stupid, but wasn't that to be expected with him as a sire? She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glared at Damon. This was his fault; he had recreated Katherine to the letter, she was a ruthless killer, a monster.

"No, Elena!" Damon shouted over the mayhem, staring at Bonnie as she hung limply in her arms. He watched as Elena drank, watching as her skin took on a new lustre. _Bonnie_, he thought weakly as her body was thrown boneless to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5  The End

5. The End

Stefan turned away from the sight of his one true love feasting upon the neck of the girl which had tried to help him, but he could still hear the sucking sound made by her lips. _No_, he didn't want to believe what he heard, what he saw, but he would never forget it. Who knew how much longer he could stand it until he broke?

Elena hadn't ever thought she could feel so strong, so powerful and alive – but she had been more weak than she had realised as a human. Now she felt as strong and untamed as a tiger in an Indian jungle and this new power within her felt like electricity. Her legs twitched with the need to run, but before she could take more than two steps forward a hand gripped her neck.

Damon caught her just as she passed him, and he pressed his thumb into her neck, applying pressure to her windpipe. His grip was strong enough that it hurt and she gave a kittens' squeak. He knew that in order to make her behave he would have to make her fear the pain he could inflict. It was cruel but necessary, and crucial that she understand that he was her master. She would have to learn to do as she was told.

Stefan glanced at Damon and her face caught between his fingers. He knew his brother wasn't being the gentle killer he had been just before, and he wondered at the strength he used to keep her still. Vampire bones didn't break and shatter but he could see in her eyes that it caused her pain. He wanted then to step between the two vampires, but he knew that would be foolish; they were both as strong as each other and twice as strong as him – he knew he wasn't a match for either of them.

"Why did you kill her?" Damon hissed, bloody tears burning his eyes. He didn't want this new Elena to know that he had any weaknesses – it just wasn't a good dynamic, because it was crucial she feared him. She _had _to want to do the right thing, or the right thing according to Damon, if he was going to let her _be_ much longer.

She frowned, puzzled, "I didn't mean to," she replied quietly, her head down, "I just couldn't stop. It was like... like I couldn't control myself. I couldn't think. All I could see, all I could hear, was blood." and she licked her lips without meaning to. She could taste the blood on the walls of her mouth, and the magic fizzled on her tongue.

Stefan hated the sound of her pleading, especially to his brother, but his brother shot him a venomous glance when he stepped forward to intervene and he froze with his hand still clenched into fists. He worried what would happen to Elena when his brother was in such a fowl mood.

"She could have been useful to us." Damon growled, fighting the need to slap Elena to drive his point home. He fought the urge to elaborate further. He didn't want to be as weak as his brother, but he was suffering with the loss of a loved one. Yes, he thought, I loved Bonnie too. _I love her_.

"I'm sorry, Damon, please don't be mad at me. I wasn't strong enough to fight _the need_, but it won't happen again." Then she added after a moment, her face full of anguish, "I promise."

_Oh Elena_. Stefan thought. _Oh, Elena, don't anger him._ He sent the thought at her with all his supernatural strength, but she only glanced in his direction with her body still tensed for a fight.

But the thing was, Damon knew that this would happen again, and again. He knew that it took decades to control the thirst and, despite all his complaints about the human population, he couldn't return to the lonely world of shadows. He would have to be with her always to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, and that simply wasn't something he could do. He could never be mad at her for something she couldn't control, not for something he had brought upon her, but he would always feel pain.

She snuggled up against his neck and curled into a tiny ball against him. She had not ever felt so at home than she did just then, and never had she felt so safe; she felt at home for the first time since coming to Fells Church. "I love you, Damon." she said into his throat. She felt comfort when he cupped the back of her head with his hand.

Panic made Stefan shake as he saw the dark glint in his brother's eyes. He had seen that look before – it was his "Turning-off" any feeling look. The manifestation of a predator, a killer, a psychopath.

"I love you too," Damon whispered, his voice thick with the sorrow that fell freely down his cheeks as he held her close, "and I always will." The snap echoed as he broke her neck swiftly and efficiently, but the sound was drowned in his own tears.

"_Elena_."

The End

A/N: Tell me what you think of the story :-)


End file.
